Touchscreen displays and similar point-based input schemes are a popular means of receiving user input amongst mobile devices, wearable devices, and the like. Such user input schemes typically rely upon a user visually identifying and interpreting a particular user interface element in conjunction with manipulating the user interface element to provide input. For instance, a conventional user interface design for a touchscreen may include multiple interactive buttons, where each button performs an action when activated by the user. Over time, a user can become efficient at using a particular user interface design via motor learning resulting from repeated practice with the particular user interface design, provided the user interface design does not change. However, these types of user interface designs are susceptible to drawbacks such as a large display footprint for user interface elements and a diminished ability for the user to become efficient through motor learning when there are changes in, or variations of, the user interface design.